Sibling Rivalry
by Taintie
Summary: Three very young brothers, Tugger, Munkustrap, and Macavity, get into a nasty albiet adorable little fight. A little bit of the later Macavity shines through, but no one pays it much mind.


A tiny Munkustrap giggled and batted about a toy mouse, not noticing a scrawny, peach-fuzz covered Tugger scurry up and wiggle his nose curiously. He liked toys. Well, he liked anything that wasn't his; it was common fact. He could easily push over puny Munkus and take his toy. Deciding he'd make as much a fuss as possible, he did just that.

"Gimme!" He shoved Munkus' shoulder, causing the tabby kitten to topple over. Munkustrap froze in surprise, watching as Tugger picked up the toy with a triumphant cry. A poofy Macavity paused to watch the scene unfold.

As Tugger tossed the toy from paw to paw, Munkus sat up and crossed his arms angry. He growled menacingly and glared at his brother.

"That's _mine_ give it _back_." He said sharply. Tugger giggled and pushed Munkus' shoulder again.

"No, y'little shrimp. Mine now!" Tugger laughed and began walking away, but Munkus lunged out and wrapped his arms around the scrawny kit's ankles, causing him to topple over.

"Give it!" He climbed up on top of Tugger, reaching for the toy. Tugger flailed about and wriggled in an attempt to get away, but little Munkus wouldn't let him up. Macavity rushed forward, his fur all in his eyes, and huffed at them.

"Thtop it or I'm telling Jenny!" He threatened with his lisp-laden voice.

"No, puff-butt, it's mine now so I won't get in trouble!" Tugger growled at the ginger kitten, holding the toy just out of Munkus' reach. Next thing he knew, Munkus' foot was in his face as he scrambled forward for the toy. "Owwie!"

"Give it baaaack!" Munkus whined as the toy danced away once more. Macavity crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Don't call me puff-butt. That'th mean."

"Well stop talking funny and I'll take you seriously!" Tugger growled rolling onto his stomach and hiding the toy underneath his chest where Munkus couldn't reach.

"That's mean, Tugger, don't make fun of Maccy. Now gimme!"

"Don't call me Maccy!" Macavity flailed his arms in despair and stormed away, leaving his brothers to wrestle over the toy.

The flailing and thwacking went on for another couple minutes until both toms got a paw on the toy. They tugged and pulled until it ripped apart and the stuffing fell out. Tugger shrugged and stood to walk away as Munkus stared, wide-eyed, down at the remains of his toy.

"You big poopie head!" He screamed out, flailing his clenched fists above his head. He stood and walked over to Tugger right as the scrawny tom turned. Coincidentally, Macavity had just returned from trying to find Jenny.

"What did you just call me?!" Tugger asked with indignation, pushing Munkus' shoulders. The tom kits pushed at each others' shoulders a couple times before Macavity came up beside them. They paused, and then continued. Macavity watched them exchange shoves for a moment before he let out a sigh and put a paw behind each of their heads. Almost simultaneously, Munkus and Tugger let out a 'What are you-?!" right before Macavity slammed their foreheads together.

Tugger and Munkus toppled to the floor, paused in shock, then began crying hysterically. Munkus got up and ran away, rubbing his forehead. Tugger didn't have enough dignity even for that, and simply lay there screaming as he sobbed.

Macavity surveyed what he'd done with a straight face before one side of his lip slowly curled into a smirk. He chuckled darkly and put his paws behind his back, leisurely strolling away right as Jenny began rushing forward to the crying Tugger.

"Hey, that wath kind of fun." He said in a dangerous little voice, glancing over his shoulder with his amber eyes. "Really, really fun."

* * *

_Just something cute I wrote while observing my sisters interact. They then made me read it to them, and of course found it hilarious. I thought I'd put it up here, give some people a chuckle. Isn't little Mac just so cute you want to eat him up? He's usually not a character I tease, but c'mon... he may have been that dorky little kitten. I love writing for young characters. :)_


End file.
